Alecrim a Arder
by Veri-chan
Summary: A neve, o vento e a companhia de um grande amigo podem aquecer a alma. Um calor que só o inverno pode proporcionar. Rony/Hermione. Resposta do Desafio Felling, do forúm MDF


**ALECRIM A ARDER**

Por Veri-chan

Gênero Romance  
**Categoria**: Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** P  
**Casal**: Rony e Hermione  
**Sentimento: **Calor  
**Palavras: **11:59, Cachecol, Trem, Janela e Cantiga  
**Sumário**: A neve, o vento e a companhia de um grande amigo podem aquecer a alma. Um calor que só o inverno pode proporcionar.

Tocou a ponta do cabelo castanho-claro, enrolando-o no próprio dedo demoradamente, prestando atenção na neve que caía pelas intermináveis terras pertencentes à academia, deixando a paisagem branca ate onde sua vista podia admirar. Ela simplesmente adorava o inverno e como o mundo parecia puro e inofensivo nesta época do ano. Suspirou, encostando-se no parapeito da **janela** e sentindo o vento frio entrar no alojamento feminino. Ouviu alguns passos vindo do lado de fora do quarto, algumas garotas subiam a escada apressadamente e logo adentraram pela porta com seus sorrisos e frescor juvenil.

- Ai que frio! – reclamou uma das meninas, ela tinha longos cabelos ruivos e adoráveis sardas nas bochechas – Fecha essa janela. – falou para a moça que observava a paisagem.

- Mas está tão gostoso assim – murmurou ela irritando-se mentalmente por ter sido perturbada em seu momento de paz.

- Você não fica com frio Mione? – perguntou Gina enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos.

- Não – respondeu monossilabicamente.

Ao perceber que as garotas não partiriam tão cedo e cansada com suas reclamações sobre o frio, a jovem pegou seu casaco preto com detalhes vermelhos e saiu do aposento, decidindo caminhar pelo campo, esperando assim voltar a sentir o inverno e a serenidade que ele lhe proporcionava. Ao passar pela sala comunal da Grifinória pode ver Harry e os gêmeos Weasley muito entretidos com uma de suas novas invenções. Revirou os olhos, mas não pode deixar de sorrir, eles pareciam crianças encantadas com os presentes recebidos pelo papai Noel. Passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e caminhou pelos extensos e quase desertos corredores de Hogwarts. Adorava a escola naquela estação, estava sempre vazia por causa das comemorações de fim de ano, quando a maioria dos alunos voltava para casa e aproveitava com sua família.

Na maioria das vezes Hermione passava as festas de Natal no colégio, onde podia ficar com seus dois melhores amigos, Harry e Rony. A garota pegou um atalho por trás do Salão Comunal, descendo a escadaria principal e podendo sair no quintal da escola. A sua frente podia ver a casa de Hagrid e a Floresta Proibida e as suas costas ela percebeu uma fumaça subindo ao céu no horizonte. Provavelmente era o **trem **que partia com os alunos que passariam as férias de inverno em casa. Ajeitou o casaco e a capa em seu corpo e começou a caminhar.

Após muito andar vislumbrou o lago do colégio e sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore sem folhas perto dele. Fechou os olhos sentindo o ar gélido roçar em seu rosto tão suavemente que parecia um carinho. Sua mente foi ficando cada vez mais vazia e ela aos poucos foi deixando que todos os seus problemas e anseios de adolescente fossem embora com o vento. Ao abrir os olhos notou uma figura vermelhar e preta lhe observar do outro lado do lago com um sorriso nos lábios fino. Hermione corou os perceber ele aproximar-se, tentando inutilmente controlar seu coração que pulsava rapidamente. O rapaz ficou em pé a sua frente, ainda com o sorriso no rosto. Ele vestia o uniforme de frio do colégio, assim como ela, e em seu pescoço estava enrolado o **cachecol** vermelho e amarelo da Grifinória.

- Não está com frio? – perguntou atencioso e a garota negou com a cabeça. O garoto sentou-se ao seu lado e sentiu o calor da mão da garota encostar levemente com a sua e ficou feliz por ter esquecido suas luvas em cima da cama.

- O que está fazendo aqui Rony? – perguntou a garota tentando quebrar o silêncio entre eles.

- Caminhando. Pensando.

- E desde quando você pensa Weasley? – brincou a garota, daquela forma que só brincava com ele.

Rony olhou-a, fingindo-se ofendido, mas acabou deixando escapar um pequeno riso, fazendo com que os dois amigos caíssem na gargalhada. Ficaram em silêncio, não se importando com a falta de assunto, estava somente aproveitando a companhia um do outro, e naquele momento as palavras eram desnecessárias. Apenas ficaram sentados, sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo um do outro, sentindo-se aquecidos apenas por estarem juntos.

Hermione começou a cantarolar baixinho uma música e o rapaz virou-se para ela curioso, que canção era aquela que ele nunca ouvira antes? Não se importou muito com isso, era comum a garota falar ou cantar coisas desconhecidas para ele, coisas do mundo dos trouxas, apenas fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo a voz da garota, macia como uma peça de veludo, entrar pelos seus ouvidos.

_Alecrim, alecrim dourado.  
__Que nasceu no campo  
__Sem ser semeado_

_Ai meu amor!  
__Quem te disse assim,  
__Que a flor do campo  
__É o alecrim?_

_Alecrim, alecrim aos molhos.  
__Por causa de ti  
__Choram os meus olhos._

_Alecrim, alecrim cheiroso.  
__Que se esvoaçou  
__E mais além brotou_

_Alecrim do meu coração  
__Que nasceu no campo  
__Com esta canção._

_Alecrim, alecrim a arder.  
__O teu fumo é santo  
__Junto a Deus vai ter_

Hermione calou-se e percebeu que Rony lhe observava, corou levemente e desejou de todo o coração que ele não percebesse, ou pensasse que estava vermelha por causa do vento frio. O rapaz apenas sorriu e perguntou:

- Que música é essa?

- É apenas uma **cantiga **infantil – respondeu ela.

- Eu nunca ouvi – comentou o rapaz.

- É uma cantiga trouxa, eu gostava de ouvi-la quando criança. Gosto de pensar que é por causa do alecrim, que é usado em algumas poções. Sei que é ingenuidade minha, mas é como se essa palavra me chamasse, por causa da magia que existi em mim.

- Não acho que você esteja sendo ingênua, provavelmente você tem razão. Coisas mágicas atraem magia.

A garota sorriu para o amigo, um vento frio passou por eles e ela fechou os olhos estremecendo, sentiu algo quente lhe envolver e ao abri-los percebeu que Rony lhe cobria com seu cachecol. Sentiu o rosto queimar ao perceber o quanto estavam próximos e como podia sentir o hálito quente sair de seus lábios e aquecer-lhe o rosto. Sorriu timidamente, ele retribui gentil. O rapaz ainda afagou-lhe os cabelos, limpando a fina camada de neve neles.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Rony.

- **11:59** – respondeu a garota olhando no relógio em seu pulso.

- Não é a toa que eu estou com fome. - riu ele e levantou-se.

Hermione sentiu o seu corpo ficar mais frio sem o calor dele ao seu lado e ficou triste por isso, gostaria de ficar daquela forma para sempre. Observou o garoto em pé a sua frente estender-lhe a mão, os cabelos vermelhos brilhavam por causa do sol e o rosto rosado, imaginava ela que fosse por causa do frio.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele

A garota observou a mão do rapaz e a segurou, deixando que ele lhe puxasse para cima. Começaram a caminhar em direção ao colégio, e Hermione percebeu que ele não lhe soltara a mão. Sorriu e sentiu o rosto corar, fingindo esquecer de puxar a mão de voltar. Andaram de mãos dadas pelo campo branco, a neve ainda caindo fraca e delicadamente entre eles, mas Hermione não sentia frio. Não, com ele junto a ela, com sua mão junto à dela, nunca poderia sentir frio. Ao contrário, sentia-se aquecida e amada. Sentia calor.

* * *

**Olá **

**Está é a minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter, apesar de ler os livros a anos nunca tomei coragem para escrever algo. Está fanfic é uma resposta para o** desafio Felling, do forúm Mundo das Fics**. Era pra ela transmitir calor, engraçado, porque a fanfic se passa em meio ao inverno. Usei mais o tema como o calor que se sente ao estar amando, algo mais como estar aquecida por dentro. Não importa o frio, por dentro você pode sentir-se quente e** **amada. Espero que isso faça algum sentindo. **

**Espero que gostem da minha fanfic **

**Beijos Veri-chan**


End file.
